


Annual Valentine's Day Ball

by luthien82



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Timeline What Timeline, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tradition at the LVPD Crime Lab to host a Valentine's Ball. Apparently it's not only time to be sappy, but also to be PC. Consider Greg Sanders intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual Valentine's Day Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentine's Prompt Challenge 2010 over at **nickngreg** on LJ.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: CSI does not belong to me. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

So. The Annual Valentine's Ball. Nobody in the office was actually sure anymore who had come up with the idea in the first place, but over the years it had morphed into something of a tradition. And in a way, it was nice to give into the cheesy music and decorations, the paper hearts flying around everywhere and people having smiles on their faces while drinking ruby red punch that was always a little too sweet and definitely lacked the necessary alcohol to make it bearable.

This year, however? Was definitely new. LVPD's theme for the evening, in a fit of promoting equality or polishing up their image or whatever the hell else they had thought they'd be accomplishing with this, had turned the whole thing into a rainbow parade. Granted, it had its amusement value to see Brass waltzing around with Vartann while trying to decide who of them should lead and in the process stomped on each other's feet every few seconds. And nobody could take their eyes off Catherine when she grabbed Wendy's hands and the two of them slid into each other's arms like they were two puzzle pieces, grinding against each other to a slow tune.

Greg was the first to promote equality, especially when it came to the issue of who you loved. It was nobody's damn business and you shouldn't be forced to hide it. They were living in the 21st century, after all.

He had not, however, reckoned with the force that was Nick Stokes. Greg still couldn't believe he'd done it. Well, apparently _nobody_ could believe Nick Stokes had gone and grabbed Greg Sanders to dance with him to Nat King Cole's "Unforgettable". At first Greg had been insecure and awkward, not quite sure where to put his hands, but when Nick guided him safely through the first few slow steps, his hand sure and gentle in the small of Greg's back, he'd started to relax and actually got into it. He even stopped thinking about all of LVPD watching them while they slow-danced around the room and just enjoyed the body contact. Hey, it was still _Nick_ , Greg would be pretty stupid not to enjoy that.

To be fair, people stopped staring fairly quickly, and nobody gave them odd looks when the song ended and they went their separate ways. Still, when Greg got home that night, he was still reeling from Nick's gesture and thought back to what had transpired after their dance. He was trying to figure out if it had been true that nobody gave a damn or if that had been wishful thinking on his part.

His musings were interrupted when music started behind him, quickly followed by a hand on his shoulder gently turning him around. When Greg recognized the song, he gave Nick an incredulous look. The other man just beamed at him and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Greg slid into Nick's arms, more out of reflex than real intention. "Haven't you danced enough for one night?" he inquired, but Nick just continued grinning, slid his hand down Greg's back and suddenly put it on Greg's ass to pull him closer. Then they started moving and Nick crooned, " _At last..._ "

Greg couldn't help himself: threw his head back and laughed, loud and heartily.

" _My love has come along_ ," Nick continued singing slightly off-tune while guiding Greg around the living room, as easy and comfortable as he'd been in front of all their colleagues who didn't have a clue that the two of them had been partners for several years at this point.

Not that he and Nick gave them much clues.

" _My lonely days are over_ ," Nick sang quietly into Greg's ear. " _And life is like a song._ "

"You? Are insane," Greg finally replied, grinning like a fool. Nick's head moved back to look at Greg. He was still grinning, but now his tongue was peeking out between his teeth, teasing Greg just like he always did.

"You love me."

"Never said I didn't," Greg replied, "but you're still insane."

Nick shrugged, guiding Greg through a couple of dance steps before he replied, "Thought it was time to test the waters. Figured it would be the best opportunity."

Greg grew serious in an instant. They'd of course talked about coming out to their colleagues before tonight. Several times, in fact. They just never thought the timing was quite right, so they'd put it off again and again. It didn't help that both of them were slightly scared about their colleagues' reactions, though Greg was pretty sure that nobody would be surprised about _him_. Nick, though? Nick was a completely different matter.

"You want to go public?" Greg asked, his hand sliding soothingly up and down his partner's back. Nick shrugged again, spinning Greg around in slow circles while Etta James continued to croon in the background.

"Thought about it. Haven't come to a definite decision though." He paused, then asked carefully, "What do you think?"

Greg considered it for a second before he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Nick's. "I think it's time," he murmured and pressed another kiss against Nick's mouth.

Nick responded for a second, then Greg felt him smile against his lips. That was all the warning he got before Nick's grip on him changed. The next thing he knew he was looking at the ceiling, Nick hovering over him while his hand rested strong and sure against Greg's back. It only lasted a few seconds before Nick put him back on his feet. Greg stared at him, incredulous.

"Did you just _dip_ me?"

"Sure did," Nick replied, Texan drawl in full swing. And then Nick was swirling them around, over and over again, and Greg clung to Nick's shoulders, laughing about Nick's obvious joy. They came to an abrupt standstill, Nick staring at Greg. Then he pushed him backwards until Greg's back collided with the wall. And then they were kissing, Nick's tongue sliding between Greg's lips and claiming him in a passionate and yet oh-so familiar way that Greg's eyes closed while an excited moan escaped him. Greg's hand grabbed Nick's neck and he returned the kiss with a ferocity that surprised even him. They split after a few moments, panting against each other's lips. Nick's forehead was pressed against Greg's and he whispered throatily, "Let's celebrate this day properly, okay?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Greg replied, grabbed Nick's hand to tug him down the hall to their bedroom and closed the door on the last notes of their song.

Happy Valentine's Day indeed.


End file.
